le tueur au baygon vert
by Lily-N
Summary: une parodie de CSI... EPILOGUE !
1. Chapter 1

**Le tueur au baygon vert**

Dans une chambre d'un motel à Las Vegas 6.00 PM 

Une jeune femme, comme simple habit une serviette de bain, regarde en sautillant un clip de Beyonce Knowles. « I'm a naughty girl ….. » s'époumone Beyonce, au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Etrangeté qu'est la vie : la mort va bientôt surgir et la future victime se dandine sur une chanson qui a cette traduction : « Oh je suis une vilaine fille »…

Soudain, c'est elle !!!!….mais non pas Beyonce ….. la mort !!!!!!! C'est la mort qui frappe à la porte : TOC TOC TOC ….

**N/A** : _La mort voudrait avant que l'histoire continue précisait une chose, vas-y Momo c'est à toi_ : « Bonjour à tous, je suis la mort, c'était juste pour préciser qu'il existe des boulots pas très populaire je sais pas moi comme inspecteur des impôts par exemple…. _( la narratrice précise que c'est un travail tout à fait respectable et nécessaire et qu'elle serait fière de faire ce métier)_ ….mais se sont des gens très bien. Et ben moi mon job à moi c'est la mort ….. BOU !!!! Non je déconne faut bien rigoler un peu avec le boulot que je fais. Si vous saviez qui je dois côtoyer avec les Derrick, les Horatio à Miami et y a même le David Hassellof qui s'y est mis…. _(Momo ça serait gentil de te dépêcher)_…Ne presses pas, nous avons tout notre temps yerk yerk yerk _(Momo………)_ oui, oui excuse dérive professionnelle. C'était juste pour dire qu'on peut être la mort et ben on peut rester poli et frapper à la porte voilà voilà c'est dit . A plus les gars !!!! hihihihihihi » **fin N/A**

.……La jeune femme ne voulant pas quitter Beyonce n'ouvre pas et crie : « Si c'est pour Sarah Connors, c'est pas là, c'est à coté !!!!! ». La jeune fille échappe pour un instant à la mort mais celle-ci persiste : TOC TOC TOC ….

**N/A** « bein ouais, fute fute le momo, il est patient le bougre »… _momo ça suffit_… »oui, oui, keep cool… » **fin N/A**

…. « J'ai pas commandé de pizza !!!!! »…De nouveau TOC TOC TOC « Les Témoins de Jehova sont déjà passés !!!!!!!»…et encore TOC TOC TOC. « ça va, ça va, j'arrive… ». Malheureusement pour elle, mais heureusement pour l'épisode de CSI ( PAS DE CADAVRE PAS DE CSI), la jeune femme se décide enfin à aller ouvrir la porte. Quand cela fut fait, la jeune femme, le visage crispé par l'horreur, pousse un hurlement : « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » Maigre consolation pour elle : Beyonce serait fière d'elle…

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre du même motel à Las Vegas quatre heures plus tard comme 6+4 10 donc il est 10.00 PM 

Un homme, d'un âge mur mais terriblement sexy, se dirige, avec sa jolie mallette grise, vers la fatidique chambre où la jeune femme séjournait. La porte est ouverte, mais un jeune policier vêtu entre autre d'un t-shirt jaune avec une inscription en noir :

« CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS » barre son entrée.

-Plein d'aplomb le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune : « Hop hop hop pas de civil c'est une scène de crime. »

-L'homme d'une voix assurée et emplie de charme dit simplement : « Gil Grissom. »

-Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune : « Et alors…….???? »

-Grissom un peu déconcerté se reprit tout de suite et avec un petit sourire compréhensif répond très modestement: « Je suis scientifique »

Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune le regarde sans le prendre au sérieux ( _si c'est ça un scientifique j'aurais peut être du continuer la fac _.)

-Grissom agacé, rajoute : « …..Et je dirige l'équipe de nuit de la police…………..scientifique »

-Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune pas du tout mais alors pas du tout convaincu : « Mouais, mouais, mouais zavé une carte qui le prouve ? »

Grissom perd un peu de son flemme et tend très irrité sa carte ( _10 ans d'étude et se faire traiter comme ça) _

-Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune lit à haute voix : « Gilbert Grissom » et est soudain pris d'un fou rire « hihihihihih, Gilbert, hohohohohohooh, Gilbert, hihihihihihi, il s'appelle Gilbert !!!!!!!!!! »

-Grissom essaie de garder sa dignité et calmement : « Je peux entrer maintenant. »

-Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune : « Hein ?? Ah oui oui pas de problème allez-y Gilbe…

Regard menaçant de Grissom à la Eugene Tooms

-« …Monsieur Grissom dirigeant l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique » se reprit très vite le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune « je vous en pris allez-y ».

Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune s'écarte pour faire passer Grissom.

-Le regard satisfait, Grissom s'apprête à entrer, mais il dit avant au jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune : « J'aurai une curiosité qu'il faudrait que vous m'ôtiez. »

-« Allez-y Monsieur Grissom, nous sommes formés à l'école de police à répondre au questions des civils les plus tordus. Je vous écoute, pas de problème. » répond le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune

-Ne préférant pas relever cette dernière remarque, Grissom demande : « Pourquoi diable portez-vous ce t-shirt ??! »

-Surpris, le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune rétorque « Ha ça, c'est qu'il y a des restrictions budgétaires. On épargne sur les bandes jaunes « CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS ». La production veut faire des économies, ils ont décidés de créer un 3e spin-off »

-Grissom résigné : « Je vois et ça se passera où cette fois ? »

-Le jeune policier avec le t-shirt jaune : « A Smallville…. la production veut élargir le public et conquérir la cible ''fillette hystérique de 12-15 ans'' »…

A l'intérieur de la chambre 

Notre séduisant et un peu bedonnant Grissom entre dans la pièce : des policiers, des agents du labo criminels sont déjà là avec le jeune médecin légiste David lui aussi bedonnant mais beaucoup moins séduisant. Tout ce monde prend des photos, écrit sur des calepins, fait des relevés d'empreintes….Le cadavre de la jeune femme se trouve sur le lit, elle est allongée sur le ventre et toujours avec sa serviette de bain, mais avec quelque chose dans la main gauche.

-Grissom s'adresse à un des policiers « Bonsoir Jim. »

-Jim Brass : « Bonsoir Gil. »

Silence………………

-Grissom, pressant : « Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?? »

-Jim Brass sursaute et répond « Ah oui, c'est à moi j'oubliais. Le gérant du motel s'est dit que toutes les chambres du motel devaient être nettoyées pour le printemps….»

-Grissom, perspicace, relève : « Mais on est en automne… »

-Jim Brass rétorque: « Il veut peut être prendre de l'avance. »

-Grissom, pensif: « C'est quand même étrange, il faudra chercher de ce côté.»

-Jim Brass _(c'est ça on y pensera et dire que j'étais son supérieur) _: « Bon, je continue. Une femme de ménage lors du nettoyage a trouvé le corps vers 20h00. Le gérant a appelé la police. J'ai fouillé son portefeuille….

Grissom devient rouge et commence à s'asphyxier en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Jim Brass : « Du calme, du calme… j'ai mis des gants.. » Grissom reprend une couleur normale et sa respiration est plus sereine. « Elle s'appellerait Marge Simpson, mais je pense que c'est une fausse identité. »

-Grissom : « Pourquoi ? »

-Jim Brass : « Elle n'a pas les cheveux bleus »

-Grissom : « Bien vu »

-Jim Brass estomaqué : « Vous êtes sérieux là ? ».

Devant le regard de Grissom qui reflète soit une magnifique intelligence soit une pure folie Jim Brass préfère continuer son propos : « Vous voyez là, dans sa main gauche, elle tiens un baygon vert. Du fait que l'une de vos spécialités sont les insectes j'ai préféré tout de suite vous avertir »

-Grissom : « Vous avez bien fait, je vous remercie… ». Sentant que c'est le moment de la phrase générique, Grissom prend une inspiration, esquisse son sourire le plus canaille, et rajoute d'un ton anodin : « …c'est affaire requiert, à ne pas douter, un spécialiste… »

GENERIQUE : 

WHO ARE YOU??? OUH OUH…. WHO ARE YOU??? OUH OUH


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : Willaimine, Ptitemel Newbie GSR et sara/grissomCRAZY merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews : ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! Alors voici le chapitre 2 ... en espèrant que vous allez aimer (un grand merci à ma marraine de fic Elialys qui supporte avec beaucoup de patience mes grands moments de boulet attitude pour poster sur ce site )

* * *

Bureau de Grissom au laboratoire scientifique 1.00 AM

Grissom est assis à son bureau et lit son magazine favori ''Les moucherons en folie'' en sifflotant ''la donna è mobilè''. Soudain, Catherine Willows entre dans la pièce. Elle est habillée d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, un débardeur rose décolletée ,d'une veste blanche courte cintrée et de chaussures noires à talon de 10 centimètres. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise devant le bureau de Grissom qui tente de cacher son magazine.

-Catherine Willows ironique : « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine je l'ai vu. »

-Grissom de façon très innocente « De quoi parlez vous ? »

-Catherine Willows exaspérée : « Laissez tomber …»et reprend : « Vous avez pour l'épisode une affaire intéressante qui me touchera émotionnellement ? »

Grissom sort un fin dossier comportant les détails du crime pour Catherine de la soirée.

-Grissom d'un ton très professionnel : « Voyons, voyons je pensais vous donner l'affaire Julia Snow… »

-Catherine Willows tout excitée coupe Grissom « Elle a un nom de danseuse exotique !! C'est génial j'adore !!!! Je m'identifie déjà !!! Toutes ses filles qu'on exploite : c'est répugnant !! Je le coincerait l'ordure qui a fait ça »

Elle est sur le point de se lever.

-Grissom la coupe dans son élan : «Pas du tout elle n'est pas strip-teaseuse… »

-Catherine Willows irritée : « Ce n'est pas strip-teaseuse, c'est danseuse exotique. Il faut toujours que les gens confondent. Mais pourquoi toujours faire l'amalgame. J'en ai marre, il y a une différence : j'étais déjà nue quand j'entrais sur scène….»

-Grissom continue sans se préoccuper de l'explication de Catherine sur ses différences sémantiques capitales : « Elle a été tuée dans un lycée… »

-Catherine Willows refait une tentative : elle trépigne sur sa chaise et est essoufflée : « Une…une… une adolescente !!!!Formidable !!!! Je vais m'inquiéter pour ma fille je…je…je ferais un transfert sur Lindsay. …Mieux !! j'imaginerais que Julia soit ma fille… Je parlerais avec la mère et je lui montrerais toute ma compréhension et ma compassion. Je ferais l'enquête avec l'esprit d'une maman voulant découvrir la vérité je découvrirais l'immonde personnage qui a fait ça !!!! Ho MY GOD MY GOD MY GOD!!!!! » Elle pousse un cri de satisfaction et reprend « Merci Gil, c'est une magnifique enquête, je suis touchée que vous m'ayez choisie, moi qui pensais que vous ne pensiez qu'à cette petite idiote de Sara, là vraiment j'apprécie beaucoup cette attention… »

Elle se lève, un peu rouge, lui fait un clin d'œil, repousse c'est cheveux en arrière et se dirige vers la porte.

-Grissom interrompt cette plénitude : « Et non, désolé Catherine ce n'est pas une adolescente. Elle a 30 ans elle est professeur d'art plastique dans ce lycée. On l'a retrouvé dans sa salle de cours poignardée ».

Catherine fait volte face et se fige sur place le regard hagard.

-Catherine au bord du suicide : «NNNNOOOOONNNNNNN !!! Qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant l'enquête. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse uniquement mon job !!!!! » Elle se met à genoux et hurle « Qu'est ce que je suis MALHEUREUSE !!! Pitié !!! Faites qu'elle soit mère célibataire !!!! »

-Grissom : «Elle est bien célibataire… »

Catherine reprend espoir, elle se relève avec dignité et fixe Grissom.

-Grissom continue et malheureusement pour elle :« …mais elle n'a pas d'enfant. »

-Catherine d'un ton catégorique « Je refuse de faire l'enquête »

-Grissom demande diplomate « Pourquoi ? C'est une enquête qui nécessite beaucoup de finesse, d'esprit et d'ingéniosité. Quand j'ai su pour cette affaire j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la résoudre » (_qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la sortir des pieds celle- là_)

-Catherine, très heureuse et la voix séduisante : « Ah oui ? Mmm merci beaucoup Gil. Sara n'aurait pas été à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Grissom très vite: « Bien sûr , bien sûr Catherine » (_quand j'ai besoin d'une personne à l'esprit retors, c'est certain_ )

-Catherine satisfaite : « C'est d'accord, je veux bien m'occuper de l'enquête . Cependant, j'exige que Warrick m'accompagne. Nous formons une très, très belle équipe. »

-Grissom soulagé « Evidemment, je ne l'aurais moi-même pas mieux dit. Faites équipe avec Warrick, c'est une excellente idée. J'ai confiance en vous, vous allez faire un travail remarquable, j'en suis certain. Bonne chance et merci encore» (_Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle croit ce que je dis, et dire qu'elle a été chef d'équipe, il n'y aurait eu q'un abruti pour la nommer à ce poste._)

Vestiaire des locaux de la police scientifique 

Catherine, devant son casier, se prépare pour partir sur la scène du crime.

-Catherine se concentre devant son miroir et énumère : « Le rouge à lèvre c'est fait, l'anti-cerne aussi, la crème anti-ride déjà mis, le fond de teint …Sara, petite insolente prends en de la graine. »

Warrick Brown entre dans le vestiaire.

-Warrick d'une voix grave et chaude : « Bonjour Catherine »

-Catherine sensuellement : « Mmm bonjour Warrick, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Cela tombe vraiment bien parce que je t'emmène faire une petite ballade » (petit rire coquin et œillade explicite) « Gil a décidé que tu devais venir avec moi. Julia Snow, une professeur, qui n'est pas, entre autre, mère célibataire, a été poignardée dans le lycée où elle travaillait…»


	3. Chapter 3

Bureau de Grissom au laboratoire scientifique

Catherine partie, voici une tranche de vie d'un scientifique pas comme les autres. Que fait ce brillant esprit à la logique implacable quand il se retrouve seul avec lui même ? Extrait-il de son prodigieux cerveau la racine treizième d'un nombre de 200 chiffres ? Approchons nous et écoutons sa voix car dès son écoute il est possible immédiatement d'apprécier son mental hors norme.

Grissom passe une commande par téléphone « …Bonjour…Gil Grissom, chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique à l'appareil, je voudrais commander votre montagne russe miniature, modèle grand frisson…Oui c'est ça, celle avec les chutes d'eaux …Oui, je patiente, mais dépêchez vous, je suis un homme occupé et obnubilé par son travail…Quoi ?! Il est en rupture de stock !!…( _C'est sûrement un coup d'Ecklie, à n'en pas douter. Il les à toutes acheter rien que pour m'embêter._)… Non, je ne veux pas du modèle avec les petits singes, je veux celui avec les chutes d'eaux !!… Vous ne sauriez pas si un certain Conrad Ecklie a passé commande ? ça vous garder votre liste de clients confidentielle ?! … Bien, je vois, je rappellerais ultérieurement. »

Grissom est effondré par ce coup de téléphone. Pourra-t-il assurer sa fonction dechef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et pour se calmer récite, mentalement, le roi Lear. Sa porte est ouverte et se présente à son entrée une magnifique jeune femme. Elle est brune, les cheveux mi-long et a un teint pâle. Elle est habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un col roulé pourpre et ses chaussures noires sont plates. Un regard ravageur, une moue expressive et la verve jamais égalée, Sara Sidle, par politesse, frappe quelques coups à la porte déjà béante. **N/A** **Sara, tu es la meilleure, tu les écrases tous, vas-y comme ça !!!!!…Bien…euh…désolée…. reprenons,** **fin N/A **

-Sara d'une voix grave : « Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

-Grissom, visiblement surpris, lève les yeux et est comblé par cette apparition, d'un ton pressant : « Ah Sara, entrez, entrez. Ne vous embêtez pas à frapper à la porte. Prenez une chaise, ''mi casa es tu casa'' comme dirait Ricky Martin ou Evita Peron. C'est tout mimi ce col roulé… »

Sara s'exécute et s'assoit sur l'une des deux chaises devant le bureau de Grissom. Celui-ci est tout sourire.

Sara, décontenancée par cet étalage d'affection, prend la parole : « Je voudrais vous parler de l'enquête de ce soir …»

-Grissom la coupe et sort d'un tiroir une pile importante de documents : « Attendez, n'en dites pas plus, j'ai des dossiers pour vous. » et d'un ton professionnel : « Voyons, voyons, j'ai une affaire de violences conjugales…ou alors une enquête avec une possible enfant maltraitée… je peux aussi vous proposer une affaire avec des adolescentes à la dérive…Faîtes votre choix. »

-Sara excédée et catégorique : « Non, Grissom, j'étais venue vous dire que je commence à être fatiguée de ses enquêtes émotionnellement déstabilisantes. Si ça continue je vais devenir encore plus dépressive que Warrick. Jouer les femmes dans la tourmente m'ennuie. Vous n'auriez pas une enquête à la Catherine avec une strip-teaseuse ou un crime farfelu ? Désolée pour ces affaires mais ça sera sans moi. »

-Grissom prévenant : « Aucun problème Sara ». Il remet les dossiers dans le tiroir (_je pourrais toujours les refourguer à Ecklie, ça lui apprendra à voler mes montagnes russes miniatures_). « Je vais vous trouver autre chose mais pour l'instant vous pourriez travailler avec moi », gloussement de Grissom, « Je suis sur une affaire étrange, la victime tenait dans sa main gauche un baygon vert. C'est assez ''farfelue'' pour vous. »

Abasourdie par cette sollicitude, Sara regardait l'expression ahurie de Grissom. Elle esquisse un de ses sourires dont elle a le secret **N/A** **ah je me liquéfie, fin N/A …** quoique un peu crispé. _( il me prépare quelque chose, il va m'annoncer qu'il a promu Greg à ma place, c'est certain. _)

-Grissom se racle la gorge et d'un ton sérieux et décidé : « Voyez vous Sara, je suis ravi que vous soyez passée, car j'ai justement envie d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous… »

-Sara paniquée : (_Oh mon dieu pourquoi je ne suis pas restée au Count County…_ _Ah Doug…pourquoi j'étais lesbienne à Chicago…et pourquoi je suis hétéro à Las Vegas...) _

-Grissom : « …Parfois Sara, dans la vie d'un homme, une plume… »

-Sara relève et répète sceptique : « Une plume ?… » (_cette fois j'en ai la preuve il est vraiment dérangé_)

-Grissom : « Oui une plume. Cette plume vient, par chance, coincer les rouages du destin de cet homme, ce destin qui était déjà tout tracé mais qui est troublé par cette plume … »

-Sara persiste : « Une plume ? … qui coince un rouage …» (_Mais comment a pu-t-on croire que j'avais le béguin pour lui, tout ce qui m'arrive est la faute des shippeurs GSR._)

-Grissom s'enflamme : « Oui Sara, c'est ça une plume…et cet homme, Sara, vous le connaissez… et cette plume, Sara, vous pressentez qui est-ce ? … »

-Sara calme mais perplexe répond : « Si j'ai bien compris : je suis une plume, c'est ça ? » (_il faut absolument que je trouve une excuse pour fuir de ce bureau._)

-Grissom se lève et fougueusement : « OUI SARA, VOUS ETES CETTE PLUME ET JE VEUX VOUS DIRE SARA A QUEL POINT JE… »

-« Coucou Grissom!!! » minaude Nick Stokes qui déboule dans la pièce sans frapper et viens s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de Sara. Il regarde Grissom avec un sourire niais, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il vient de déranger une scène ship des plus mémorables et qu'il a tous les fans GSR à dos pour le reste de son existence. Il remarque la présence de Sara et déçu : « Ah t'es là Sara, coucou aussi alors. ».

Il poursuit à l'intention de Grissom : « Alors Grissom, quelle enquête je peux avoir ce soir. J'en veux une en solo . Ouuuiiiiiiii !!!! Allez, allez !!!! S'il vous plait !!!!!! Et une qui me déstabilise émotionnellement, et pis aussi qui montre que je suis incroyablement malin, ce qui prouve que vous aviez raison de me recommander pour la promotion à la place de Sara, car vous êtes le meilleur Grissom !!! ». Il jette un petit regard méprisant à Sara et renifle bruyamment. Sara le dévisage visiblement dégoûtée.

Grissom, toujours debout et cramoisi, ouvre avec un calme inquiétant un fin dossier qui était sur son bureau, et d'un ton professionnel : « Voyons, voyons ce que j'ai pour vous …». Il s'arrête brusquement lève ses yeux du dossier et regarde fixement Nick avec une rage indescriptible et éclate : « Mais vous vous prenez pour qui !!!Je vous interdis de pénétrer dans mooooonnnnn bureau sans frapper et sans attendre mon invitation pour entrer !!!.Je vous interdit de vous asseoir sur une chaise de moooonnnn bureau sans y être autorisé !!!!! Vous ne décidez pas des affaires sur lesquelles vous travailler, c'est mooooiiiiiii uniquement qui arrête les assignations de chacun. Vous, vous croyez où ???!!! Dans un fast food !!! Il n'y a pas d'enquête à la carte !!!! C'est moooooiiiii le chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique !!!! Je décide de tout !!!! Vous travaillerez sur l'affaire du baygon vert. Maintenant, vous déguerpissez de mooooonnnn bureau et vous m'attendez Sara et moi dans la salle d'autopsie !!! C'est un ordre !!!!!!!!

-Nick paralysé et penaud : « Mais, Mais… »

-Grissom toujours sur le même ton : « Exécution !!!!!!!!!! »

Sara regarde la scène médusée, mais cueille l'occasion au bond pour s'enfuir du bureau et échapper au tête à tête avec Grissom. _qu'est ce que tu es intelligente Sara …_** N/A** **ah Sara « reine des femmes devant elle je m'incline » dixit Kyo**

Sara précipitamment : « Je vais avec lui. On se voit en salle d'autopsie… à tout de suite, Grissom ». Elle se lève promptement de sa chaise et tire le bras de Nick, qui était toujours désarçonné, pour le faire décider à partir lui aussi.

Grissom les regarde, quitter son bureau, l'œil hagard. Il décroche son téléphone et compose un numéro : « Ici Gil Grissom, chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique …Je me suis décidé… finalement, je vais prendre le modèle avec les petits singes… »


	4. Chapter 4

Salle d'autopsie 2.00 AM

Le corps de la jeune femme, fan de Beyonce, est étendue sur la table d'autopsie. Le Docteur Robbins prépare ses instruments scie, scie sauteuse, marteau piqueur (très utile pour faire un trou dans la boîte crânienne) et un canard en plastique parce que c'est un boulot stressant et qui faut bien faire joujou. Vêtus de la blouse de protection, la sublime, l'ensorcelante et naturelle Sara et Nick attendent Grissom qui doit être sûrement occuper à faire des choses très importantes car c'est le chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique. Les deux CSI se font face, la table d'autopsie les séparant.

-Nick, accusateur : « Et pis de quoi vous parliez toi et Grissom, tout à l'heure? ».

-Sara, froidement : « De volailles. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Grissom fait son entrée dans la salle d'autopsie avec un sac à dos. Il se met à coté de Nick et lui lance un bref regard funeste. Nick essaie de se faire tout petit.

-Grissom, sèchement : « Nick vous êtes en retard. » et joyeusement : « Boooonnjouuuurrr Doc !!! Illuminez nous de vos savoir et ne nous nous épargnez pas des détails les plus scabreux et sordides. »

Grissom sort, alors, de son sac à dos, des lunettes de soleil, les endosse. Il y extrait également, un paquet de pop corn. Il se met à grignoter bruyamment. Il tend le paquet à Sara en signe de partage mais celle-ci secoue la tête en signe de refus. Nick fait mine de prendre des pop corn mais le grognement de Grissom l'interrompt dans son geste.

Grissom, la bouche pleine de pop corn : « Je vous ai dit quelques choses Nick ? Allez-y Doc, excusez Nick »

-Docteur Robbins sentencieusement : « Et bien Gil, cette victime est de sexe féminin, race blanche, 20-25 ans »

-Grissom sort de son sac à dos une cannette de soda l'ouvre, il y met une paille et sirote bruyamment : « Slup, slup, slup »

-Docteur Robbins : « Elle est morte par intoxication. Aucune contusion ou blessure à part au cou. Je suppose qu'on l'a tenu violemment par le cou pour lui faire inhaler le produit du baygon vert qui a été létal. »

-Grissom prend une grand poignée de pop corn et fourre le tout dans sa bouche : « Vgrhohshus avhhesz unfdfe idfhéqe deh sofqhn idhehntité ? »

-Docteur Robbins surpris : « Pardon Gil ? »

-Grissom répète: « Vgrhohshus avhhesz unfdfe idfhéqe deh sofqhn idhehntité. »

-Docteur Robbins : « Je ne vous comprend toujours pas Gil, de quoi me parlez vous ? »

-Sara répond à la place de Grissom qui essaie tant bien que mal d'avaler les pop corn : « Il doit sûrement vous demander si vous avez une idée de son identité »

Le Docteur Robbins, Grissom et Nick la dévisagent ébahis et intrigués.

-Grissom, qui peut finalement interagir avec ses semblables, s'adresse à Sara les yeux pleins de tendresse : « Sara, nous avons dépassé le stade des paroles. Il suffit d'un regard pour que nous nous comprenions. C'est fabuleux… »

-Nick : ( _ça me donne la nausée)_

-Sara, entre gêne et contrariété par la tirade de Grissom : « Désolée de vous décevoir Grissom, mais je n'ai pas compris votre question, c'est juste celle que j'aurai posée. »

-Grissom, qui ne se déclare pas perdant pour autant, cite : « ''Les beaux esprits se rencontrent''.»

-Nick surexcité « Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare !!!!! »

-Grissom, avec hauteur : « Et non, Voltaire » .

-Docteur Robbins commençant à être sur les nerfs : « Je peux continuer et répondre à la question maintenant ? »

-Grissom, mielleux : « Bien sûr Doc, ne faites pas attention à Nick. » et froidement : « Nick ne gênez pas le docteur Robbins.»

-Docteur Robbins amusé : « Brass m'a dit pour Marge Simpson. Effectivement les cheveux bleus…ça sentait la fausse identité… »

-Grissom sérieusement : « J'ai tout de suite approuvé le raisonnement de Jim. »

Regards perplexes de Sara et de Nick. Docteur Robbins manque de s'étouffer mais se ressaisit.

-Docteur Robbins : « Ces empreintes ne sont pas dans la banque de données, mais du fait de sa claire fixation pour la chirurgie esthétique je pourrais trouver son identité »

-Grissom soudainement très intéressé : « Cher Docteur, qu'entendait vous par ''sa claire fixation pour la chirurgie esthétique''. Il y a, à ne pas douter, une sérieuse piste à explorer et ceci de façon très alerte .»

-Nick, captivé lui aussi par ce nouvel élément, renchérit : « Oh oui !!! Plus de détails Docteur Robbins c'est pour le bien de l'enquête .»

-Grissom, avec un sourire : « Je suis fier de vous Nick, c'est très bien. Etre consciencieux est une grande qualité »

Nick trépigne de joie devant une telle marque de reconnaissance de la part de Gugui.

-Sara les regarde (_Quel bande de pervers_) et ironiquement : « Vous voulez que j'appelle Catherine ? Elle doit exceller sur la question .»

-Grissom, sans comprendre la raillerie de Sara, lui répond : « Bonne idée Sara, mais Catherine est sur une autre scène de crime avec Warrick. »

-Docteur Robbins, décidé à continuer son travail coûte que coûte, reprend la parole: « Cette jeune femme s'est refaite les pommettes…. »

-Grissom et Nick, ensemble, s'exclament avec gaîté : « ohhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!»

-Docteur Robbins : « mais aussi les lèvres… »

-Grissom et Nick toujours à l'unisson : « ahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! »

-Docteur Robbins : «… il y a également le nez… »

-Grissom et Nick : « ohhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! »

-Docteur Robbins: «... mais en ce qui concerne la poitrine… »

-Grissom et Nick : « oui !!! oui !!!! la poitrine !!!! »

-Docteur Robbins : « …elle n'est malheureusement pas refaite… »

-Grissom et Nick, très déçus, s'écrient : « Oh NON !!!!!!! Remboursez !!! Remboursez !!! Remboursez !!! »

-Docteur Robbins : « …en revanche, son postérieur est refait par des poches de silicone… »

Brouhaha indescriptible, Grissom et Nick font la ola.

-Docteur Robbins : « …On pourrait procéder comme dans l'épisode Slaves of Las Vegas. Catherine avait retrouvé l'identité de la victime grâce au chirurgien plastique car les poches de silicone sont marquées, par ce biais, on remonte aux praticiens ». Et de façon complice à Grissom : « Vous, vous souvenez Gil je crois très bien de cet épisode, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Grissom innocemment : « Une affaire comme les autres dans la vie d'un brillant scientifique, rien de plus Doc. »

Il jette un regard perçant au Docteur Robbins qui semble dire "_ taisez vous, taisez vous, bon sang"… _. Sara, qui sort de sa torpeur, se demande pourquoi cet épisode est si spécial.

-Nick évidemment met le pied dans le plat : « Mais siiiiiiii Grissom, c'est dans cet épisode que vous avez rencontré Lady Heather !! »

-Sara, placidement : « Qui est Lady Heather ?»

Grissom a soudainement une envie de meurtre et se remémore mentalement un livre sur la torture médiévale.

-Nick, ravi d'être à la connaissance d'un élément dont Sara est ignorante : « Tu connais pas Lady Heather ??? Ah la nulle !!! » ,et candidement il persiste : « Lady Heather est vachement belle et beaucoup mieux alors que toi. Elle dirige une maison de dominant-dominé. Grissom a discuté pas mal avec elle. » . Nick fait un clin d'œil à Grissom : « Bien joué chef !!! Vous êtes le meilleur !!! »

-Docteur Robbins continue dans cette lancée : « Et vous oubliez, Nick, l'épisode Lady Heather's Box, où j'ai cru savoir que Gil a pu connaître en profondeur cette jeune dame ..»

-Nick : « Siiiiiii !!!! Je sais Docteur Robbins, j'y venais… »

Regard interrogateur de Sara à Grissom.

Grissom, très lentement, range dans le sac les lunettes, le paquet de pop corn et la cannette vide. Il met ce sac à son dos puis….déverse, rageusement, toute sa colère sur le Docteur Robbins et Nick : « Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux!!!!!! Doc, vous cherchez à faire quoi ??? Vous avez dépassé largement votre quota temps par épisode, alors taisez vous !!!!! Faîtes votre boulot et retirez ses poches de silicone …. et sans arrières pensées, espèce de pervers !!! Quant à vous Nick, vous êtes une continuelle désillusion. Le professionnalisme est une notion connue pour vous ???!! Nous sommes sur l'affaire du baygon vert !!!! Est ce que je vous sors, moi, votre histoire avec votre prostituée dans l'épisode Boom ???!!!!! Non !!!! Sara n'écoutez surtout pas ce que débinent ces dépravés. Allez, on s'en va. »

Grissom prend Sara par le bras et l'entraîne au dehors de la salle d'autopsie…


	5. Chapter 5

N/A Miracle je me suis souvenue que j'avais la possibilité d'écrire ici et pas qu' envoyer ma fic et donc je vais pouvoir faire des grands remerciements au lieu de le faire sur l'espace de résumé lol (oui je suis une boulet finie lol)... alors ... Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiii à vous pour vos commentaires... vous me faîtes un plaisir fou !!!

Pour Newbie GSR ... : ce n'est pas que Grissom déteste Nick mais il l'a coupé dans son dialogue d'amuuur intense avec la petite lol

* * *

Le lycée de la seconde scène de crime

Catherine et Warrick entrent dans la salle de cours où Julia Snow dispensait ses cours d'arts plastiques, pour rappel celle-ci n'est ni mère célibataire et ni strip-teaseuse euh pardon ni danseuse exotique au grand dam de Catherine. Julia Snow gisait à terre à coté de son bureau un poignard dans l'abdomen. Des policiers, des agents du labo criminels et même le jeune médecin légiste David, qui est pour le coup ce soir très occupé, s'affairent déjà dans la pièce.

-Catherine, à la démarche féline, se dirige vers David et lui susurre : « Mmm bonjour David. Vous avez des infos à me donner ? »

-David sursaute et bégaie: « Bon bon bonjour Cath Cath Catherine…Vou…Vous m'avez fait peur. »

-Catherine, en un petit rire pervers: « D'habitude ce n'est pas la réaction que je fais aux hommes ».

-David fait une tentative pour être professionnel (il faut quand même une personne professionnelle dans l'équipe avec ……Sara Sidle bien évidemment) : « Julia Snow, 25 ans, morte visiblement poignardé, il y a 6 heures environ. »

-Catherine : « Je te remercie… ».

** (N/A**…_.franchement il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à cette enquête ? Déjà pas moi, Cath non plus puisqu'on ne se retrouve pas dans ses contextes favoris : relation parents-enfants, adultère, bébé, enfants, danseuses exotiques, danseuses tout court, hommes terriblement séduisants… Donc je propose de passer tout de suite à l'enquête sur le baygon vert… Et hop zouuuuuuuu !!!!!! **fin N/A)**_

Salle de réunion (vous savez la table rectangulaire avec des chaises autour) Police scientifique 4.00 AM

Sara, Grissom, Nick et Greg étaient assis en salle de réunion des papiers éparses sur la tables pour faire style de travailler. De façon très professionnel, le Docteur Robbins avait retirée les poches de silicone du fessier de notre prétendue « Marge Simpson » et donner l'adresse de chirurgien plasticien qui avait eu l'honneur de charcuter la belle inconnue. Normalement dans un épisode de CSI, aurait été montré le médecin, pour nous mettre un possible suspect sur le nez mais bon hein on va faire comme si je l'ai décrit et tout et tout. La victime s'appelait Genny Weasley comme quoi hein moi perso j'aurais préféré Marge Simpson….

-Grissom répète concentré : « …Weasley ? …. Genny Weasley… ? Genny Weasley ? Othello ? Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ? Le songe d'une nuit d'été ? Roméo et Juliette ? »

-Greg tente une réponse : « C'est un personnage dans Harry Potter »

-Grissom avec surprise hausse tourne son regard sur Greg : « Depuis quand travaillez-vous sur cette enquête ?»

-Greg répondit un peu gêné : « Depuis maintenant, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ?… Je crois que vous m'avez oublié …»

-Sara de façon mi-réconfortante, mi-ironique : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui arrive parfois…. »

-Nick enjoué: « Moi chef vous m'oubliez jamais hihihihihhiihihi »

-Sara murmure à Greg : « Impossible malheureusement qu'on l'oublie..»

-Grissom étonné: « Vous travaillez au labo ? Je me trompe ? »

-Greg perplexe : « C'est que maintenant, je suis passée sur le terrain…. »

-Grissom : « Depuis longtemps ? »

-Sara : « Noooonnn , officiellement depuis quasiment qu'une saison… »

-Grissom : « Ah… Et tout se passe bien avec Ecklie ? »

-Greg : « Euh, je ne suis pas avec … »

-Grissom soudainement : « Hop, hop, hop, je ne veux pas voir ce visage soucieux. Je lui dirais que vous travaillerez avec moi pour cette enquête. Il ne s'en offusquera pas…. Je sais m'y prendre avec lui. Regardez Sara, elle ne s'est pas faite virée finalement. Grâce à moi, sa présence encore illumi…. »

-Sara : « Je crois qu'il a compris…. »

-Nick : « Heureusement que vous êtes là chef pour rectifier les bourdes de Sara »

-Sara : « Heureusement que nous sommes tous très professionnels et que nous allons nous concentrer sur l'affaire présente...» Elle regarde rapidement les dossiers éparpillés : « Giny Weasley….étudiante ... 22 ans …en vacances à Las Vegas …aucune empreinte dans la chambre… »

- Grissom qui a soudain un éclair de lucidité professionnel : « Nick, faîtes des recherches sur les magasins vendant des baygons verts… Greg, analysez la bombe même de baygon… Sara, venez dans mon bureau… »

-Sara alarmée « Hein ? Non impossible, vous oubliez que vous deviez parler à Ecklie pour Greg… »

-Nick grommelle : « Faut toujours qu'elle discute les ordres »

-Grissom en se levant chagriné : « Sara ,vous avez raison comme toujours …. »

-Nick : « Pffff…. »

-Grissom : «….Faites équipe avec Greg pendant que je cherche Ecklie …»

Tout ce beau monde se lève pour vaquer à ces occupations précités mais on pouvait entendre si l'on tendait l'oreille une petite voix stridente à l'accent texan se réjouir : « hiiiiiiiiii !!!! Je fais un truc en solo !!!! je fais un truc en solo !!!! je fais un truc solo hiiiiiii !!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Vraiment désolée si j'ai été longue à poster ... Je vais mettre le chapitre 7 dans la foulée lol

Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Bureau de Conrad Ecklie 4.30 AM 

Grissom se dirige vers le bureau de son ennemi juré, son antithèse absolue, son opposant le plus farouche….

La relation Grissom / Ecklie, c'est un peu l'équivalent des relations : Professeur Xavier / Magneto - Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy - Holmes / Moriarty - Sucré / Salé - House /Vogler - Britney Spears / Christina Aliguera - Pepsi / Cola - Mayo / Ketchup - Jolie / Aniston - Anakin Skywalker / Obiwan Kenobi - - Mac do / Quick - Gros Quick / Quicky (méchant lapin kidnappeur de Gros quick….)

Bref, ils ne s'aiment pas !!!! Bou !!!! Et pourquoi ? Parce que !!!!!!!!!!!

Grissom frappe à la porte et entre. Ecklie discute, installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, avec une blonde aux cheveux longs qui lui fait face. Grissom prend place sur la chaise vide à coté de la jeune femme qui est habillée d'une chemise bleue ciel et d'un pantalon noir.

-Grissom froidement : « Conrad …»

-Ecklie glacialement : « Gil …. »

-Grissom se tourne vers sa voisine et avec son sourire le plus charmeur : « Bonjour, Gil Grissom, chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique par vocation, entomologiste par passion… C'est dans un ravissement exquis, mademoiselle, que j'ai l'honneur de faire votre connaissance... »

-La femme blonde lui répond d'une voix grave : « Bonjour Gil, mais nous nous connaissons déjà…Sofia Curtis. »

-Grissom décontenancé : « Sofia ???? Et nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps ? »

-Ecklie avec pitié : « Formalities, onzième épisode de la cinquième saison… »

-Sofia en guise d'explication : « On a introduit mon personnage pour faire enrager les GSR shippeurs. SofiA ---- SarA, malin non ? »

-Grissom incrédule : « On n'a pas pu faire ça quand même, ça aurait été trop gros… »

-Sofia : « Et si… Vous m'avez même invité à dîner dans l'épisode 5-14 Unbearable. »

-Grissom interrogateur : « Et ce ship fonctionne ? »

-Sofia résignée : « ça a totalement foiré et dans 99, 9 des cas on me déteste… Mais j'm'enfiche, j'ai au moins des jolies lunettes de soleil » Sur ces dires, Sofia quitte son siège et met à son nez ses super lunettes de soleil que le monde lui envie avec ses chemises bleu ciel : « On se voit plus tard Ecklie. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour une scène ship Gil ». Sofia passe le pas de la porte…

-Ecklie : «A plus tard Sofia »

-Grissom : « Au revoir Samia »

-Ecklie rectifie : « C'est Sofia … »

-Grissom distraitement : « Hein ? Oui, oui … »


	7. Chapter 7

Comme promis voilà le 7e chapitre ... on retrouve ma petite Sara (je vais éviter de commencer ici à trop écrire sur elle ici sinon je ne vais pas en finir lol )

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai écrit mais on se situe entre la saison 5 et 6 ... bien voilà voilà c'est dit lol

* * *

Vestiaires 4 . 40 AM 

L'âme de la série, le cœur du labo de Las Vegas, l'égérie de tout une génération de fan, celle par qui même les scènes avec ce boulet de Nick Stokes ne sont pas des odes au suicide, j'ai bien nommé la renversante Sara Sidle, s'ennuie seule dans ce vestiaire froid et désert **( N/A _ohhhhh pauvre petite chose toute mimi, c'est pas grave je vais te trouver une occupation….bien, bien, bien ….on va reprendre … . _fin N/A )**

Assise sur un banc entourée des vestiaires, Sara ressasse les éléments de l'enquête. Il est clair qu'ils tournaient en rond par l'absence d'éléments retrouvés sur les lieux de la scène de crime, celle-ci étrangement est vide d'empreinte, de fluide en tout genre …bref pas d'indice à exploiter… Sur ces pensées, entre dans la pièce une Catherine Willows extenuée…. par son travail (**N/A** _**qu'est ce qu'il fallait croire, hein ?** _fin **N/A**) . La rouquine féline s'assoit à coté de Sara en se massant le bas du dos de ses deux mains.

-Catherine soupire: « Quel travail éreintant… »

-Sara murmure pensivement : « Le strip ? »

-Catherine : « Pardon ? »

-Sara : « Je disais : affaire difficile ? »

-Catherine : « Non , on croule avec Warrick sur les indices, tout roule dans le meilleur des mondes…. mais je suis mère célibataire…

-Sara avec raillerie : « Ah bon ? »

-Catherine : « Tu vois Sara si tu étais moins agaçante , tu te trouverais peut être plus rapidement un petit copain…. Bref, tout ce travail m'éloigne de ma fille chérie que je dois élever toute seule. Toi ça va, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper que d'une plante verte… »

-Sara : « Juste pour que je me prépare psychologiquement, tu vas refaire ton couplet de la femme en carrière qui a du mal à tout gérer… »

-Catherine avec perversité : « Oui et en plus tu vas m'écouter »

-Sara : « Great »

-Catherine : « N'est-ce pas ? …Alors, j'ai ma fille Lindsay qui est en pleine crise d'adolescence. J'ai des appétits sexuels féroces à satisfaire. En plus, j'ai un père : mafieux, assassin et qui a abandonné ma pauvre maman et moi quand j'étais toute petite, snif … »

-Sara dans un souci de précision : « Dans sa définition, tu as oublié deux éléments : le superlatif « richissime » et chèque accepté de 250.000 dollars. »

-Catherine : « Tu vois tu recommences à être agaçante. »

-Sara avec fausseté: « Mille excuses »

-Catherine mielleuse : « Pas étonnant que tu bibines : c'est pour oublier ton sale caractère ... »

-Sara férocement : « Je ne bibine pas ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai un background déjà assez chargé à gérer pour en plus me mettre sur le dos une histoire de boisson»

-Catherine avec réflexion : « Mouais, tu as raison , en plus de l'histoire qu'on t'a collé avec Grissom, ça faisait un peu trop… »

-Sara lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération : « Ah ça… ne m'en parle pas…. »

-Catherine curieuse : « Mais siiiii !!!!!! Justement, ça fait du bien d'en parler et en plus ça fait de l'audience hihihihihi !!!!… »


	8. Chapter 8

et le 8e chapitre !!!

* * *

Bureau de Conrad Ecklie 4.40 AM

Les deux grands chefs de la police scientifique de Vegas se faisaient face dans un silence inquiétant… Grissom fait mine de prendre la parole mais Ecklie l'arrête dans son élan en plaçant son index sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de garder le silence. Il sort alors du premier tiroir de son bureau, un magnétophone qu'il pose sur celui-ci en actionnant le bouton « Play ». Se font entendre alors les notes de la Marche Impériale, thème de l'Empire dans Starwars. The Fight is beginning !!!!!!

-Conrad : « Vous désiriez très cher Gil me faire part de quelques choses ? »

-Grissom : « Juste vous entretenir au sujet de Greg Sanders. Cela vous dérange-t-il »

-Conrad : « Pas le moins du monde. Y-a-t-il une question grave le concernant ?»

-Grissom : « Cela dépend de vous… Pose-t-il problème en ce moment ?

-Conrad : « Pas que je sache. Et à vous ? »

-Grissom : « De même. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

-Conrad : « Allez-y… Ne savez vous pas que vous pouvez tout me demander ? »

-Grissom : « Mais certainement. Sanders pourrait-il se joindre à mon équipe pour l'enquête que nous avons en court ? »

-Conrad dérouté : « Mais il fait parti de votre équipe !!! »

-Grissom : « Impossible… Vous êtes sûr ? »

-Conrad : « Mais oui … »

-Grissom triomphant : « Ah ah !!! Vous a perdu vous avez dit « OUI » !!!

-Conrad : « Vous êtes décidément vraiment très fort à ce jeu »

-Grissom empli de gaieté se lève pour sortir de la pièce: « Hey hey, pour la prochaine fois on se fait un pierre, feuille, ciseau »

-Conrad hilare : «J'aurais du me méfier, franchement me dire que Sanders est dans mon équipe !!! J'aurai du voir la supercherie tout de suite. Pourquoi pas Sidle pendant qu'on y est !!! ». Il ajoute pensivement : « Par contre Stokes peut être un bon élément… »

-Grissom surpris : « Attendez une minute, Sanders fait vraiment parti de mon équipe ?


	9. Chapter 9

Pour Elialys : Ooooohhh merchiiiiiiiiiii marraine , contente que ma p'tite fic te fait toutjours autant rigoler : ça fait plaisir !!! ... (SARA POWAAAAAA !! lol )

Chapitre 9 !!!!!!

* * *

Vestiaires 4 . 45 AM

-Catherine avec bienveillance: « Tu sais Sara ce n'est pas parce qu'on se déteste et que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te voir virer du labo, qu'on ne peut pas se parler de nos petits problèmes de cœur …. »

-Sara dans une petite moue : « Tu penses vraiment quand me disant ça, tu vas me mettre en confiance ? »

-Catherine : « …Je sais c'est dur, il y a Warrick, Greg, Archie, Hodges, Nick et tu te retrouves avec un asocial notoire. A ta place moi aussi je serais aigrie. Et dire qu'au début de la série on se dirigeait vers une relation entre moi et le fétichiste des insectes. Un soulagement, je ne te dis que ça quand j'ai vu que qu'on changeait les plans. Bien sûr, on a encore quelques scènes ship mais c'est juste pour ne pas perdre la frange GCR shippeur des téléspectateurs. On entretient le doute comme qui dirait. Et finalement, oh joie profonde, je me retrouve avec Warrick. Je n'ai vraiment pas perdu au change hein. Là, il est marié mais bon ça ne va pas m'arrêter…

-Sara renchérit : « Bien évidemment... »

-Catherine : « A un moment donné, j'ai cru à la création d'une idylle entre moi et Nick… »

-Sara : « …Même moi, j'espère qu'on te préserve de ça…. »

-Catherine : « Ah tu vois, tu peux être gentille parfois, c'est bien… »

-Sara sur le ton de la dérision : « Je dirais à mon psychiatre que les décharges électriques au cerveau commencent à faire leurs effets »

-Catherine très premier degré : « Ah oui il faut que tu continues…. Pour rester sur le thème de Stokes, on a quand même parfois des scènes ship ensemble mais… »

-Sara : « ….mais juste pour garder les fans du ship Cath/ Nick »

-Catherine : « Exactement . Ah, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on a discuté ensemble. J'espère que ça t'a aidée.. »

-Sara placidement : « Disons que notre discussion a été…euh … édifiante. Je te remercie de ta grande sollicitude en plus que tu as un emploi du temps très chargé »

-Catherine dans sa grande miséricorde secoue la main dans un signe de minimisation : « De rien, si je peux aider... »


	10. Chapter 10

heyyyyyyyy lol

Voilà le chapitre 10 !!!!!! et en plus il est plus long que d'habitude

Il y aura des "petites" références à Harry Potter lol

* * *

Poste de Police de Las Vegas 5.45 AM

Toutes les personnes travaillant sur l'enquête du baygon vert s'étaient retrouvées au poste de police. Greg le rigolo, Brass le cynique, Grissom le pingouin , Nick le Boulet et Sara la sublime attendaient en salle d'interrogatoire les amis de Ginny Weasley venus avec elle à Las Vegas. ils étaient assis tel un jury d'examen ou de concours...

**N/A** Petit jeu : mais qui est assis là : La petite est assise à côté du boulet et se demande pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur elle, parce qu'elle est aussi à coté de son chef si énigmatique… elle aurait bien aimé être à côté du fan de Marilyn Manson lui au moins il est gentil, amusant et sociable avec elle… L'obsédé des insectes lui pour sa part est au comble de la béatitude, il est à côté de son grand coooopain avec qui il boit des coups de temps en temps et de celle qui l'a fait s'intéresser à la beauté . Le petit-fils de Papi Olaf n'est pas du tout rassuré puisqu'il se trouve à la droite de Monsieur Guigne deux fois menacés d'une arme une fois défenestré une fois enseveli vivant (voix grave et mélodramatique : « BURIED ALIVE » ouuuuuuhhhh ça fait peur)… Bon alors où est qui ? lol : 1 2 3 4 5

Réponse à la fin de l'histoire… **Fin N/A**

En attendant qu'arrive les amis de Ginny Weasley, Nick Stokes prépare consciencieusement tout son attirail pour l'interrogatoire : stylo quatre couleurs avec recharges au cas où (et même la recharge verte alors que le stylo vert du stylo quatre couleurs c'est celui qu'on utilise le moins et ben Sokes lui il a même la recharge verte wahouuuuuu trop fort), bloc-notes petits carreaux (et Stokes est balèze il détache la feuille du bloc-notes sans la déchirer wahouuu respect), et double décimètres pour souligner les éléments importants qu'il aurait écrit sur son bloc-notes avec son stylo quatre couleurs dont il a toutes les recharges même la verte ( Stokes il est tellement minutieux qu'il souligne les éléments importants et il le fait à la règle ben ouais il souligne pas vite fait comme ça lui wahouuuuu quel homme).

-Grissom murmure à sa voisine : « Vous connaissez une certaine Sonia ? »

-Sara sur le même ton répond : « Non désolée… »

-Grissom insistant : « Une blonde avec des lunettes de soleil et une chemise bleue…. »

- Sara rectifie : « Vous voulez plutôt dire So**fi**a … »

-Grissom : « euh … oui... »

**(N/A** Comme tout bonne scène ship qui se respecte (cf la plume et Nick) elle est coupée par un élément totalement inutile voire insultant pour tout téléspectateur shippeur de Csi : l'avancée de l'enquête, alors bien sûr on va me dire « oh c'est pas vrai on regarde aussi Csi pour l'enquête et pas pour voir si le pingouin va finalement culbuter la petite ou si Catherine peut être encore plus bicth qu'elle ne l'est » .. mouais à d'autre … Bien, bien l'enquête donc : **Fin N/A)**

Les trois amis de Ginny Weasley entrent dans la pièce et s'installent sur les trois chaises en face de nos cinq hérooooooooooooooos ….

Grissom sort de la main droite, de la pochette interne de sa veste, ses lunettes de vue. Dans un geste véloce et maîtrisé par un coup sec, il en sépare les branches pour les endosser et lire rapidement les quelques mots inscrits sur le dossier devant lui et d'une voix grave et profonde déclare :

-« Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter permettez moi de vous exprimer mes condoléances pour la disparition de votre amie Ginny Weasley…Je compatis à votre peine… »

Nick se dit en lui même au bord de l'hystérie (_plus tard quand je serais grand je veux être Gil Grissom !!!! vvvvviiiiiiii il est trop cool…Je vais me laisser pousser la barbe !! J'aurai l'air encore plus malin hiihiihii_ )

-Sara, préférant éviter de regarder le comportement de voisin qui est prit de légers soubresauts sur sa chaise, relève perplexe : « Euh vous vous appelez Granger, Potter et Weasley ?? »

Les trois jeunes personnes acquiescent timidement d'un signe de tête…

-Grissom soucieux demande à Sara « Un problème ? »

-Sara esquisse un sourire : « Non, ce n'est rien.. »

Sara se tourne vers Greg Sanders et lui lance un regard amusé, ce dernier y répond par un clin d'œil appuyé et complice… Mais que ne venait pas de faire là l'ami Greggo.. En effet, Grissom qui est quand même le chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique remarque tout de suite ce manège :

-Grissom grogne : « Sanders, votre comportement irresponsable nuit à l'enquête… Vous sortez… »

-Greg estomaqué : « Mais pourquoi ?? Je n'ai rien fait.. Quel comportement irrespo ...»

-Grissom le coupe : « On ne discute pas les ordres … »

Greg quitte la pièce devant les regards stupéfaits de Sara et Brass…. Nick approuve au contraire cette décision :

Nick avec chaleur : « Vous avez bien fait chef… »

-Grissom explicatif : « Merci Nicky …. C'est le rôle d'un chef de prendre les décisions difficiles comme de se séparer d'un élément perturbateur pour l'enquête… C'est le flair du chef, vous apprendrez cela avec l'expérience… »

-Sara souligne avec trouble : « Perturbateur ?? Il n'a rien fait… »

-Grissom, un sourire extatique débordant de tendresse : « Aaah, Sara votre gentillesse est une délicieuse sonate à mon oreille… »

Sara le dévisage interloquée….

-Nick renifle au comble de l'hypocrisie : « Bah si il a été perturbateur…. Tu ne vois jamais rien toi…. »

-Sara murmure : « Bien sûr »

-Nick insinue de façon claironnante et très mesquine « Y'en a une qui a du encore bibiner avant d'aller au boulot »

-Sara scrute un instant le faciès bouffi de Nick et finit par rétorquer froidement : « C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que tu méritais vraiment cette promotion… Je ne faisais décidément pas le poids devant tant de finesse d'esprit…»

-Grissom qui n'a pas suivi la joute verbale, cite : « « La gentillesse est le langage qu'un sourd peut entendre et qu'un aveugle peut voir » ».

- Nick tout excité « Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare !!!!! »

-Sara corrige le regard brillant dans un petit contentement fort logique: « Mark Twain »

-Grissom au comble du bonheur : « Ohhhhhhh exact Saraaaaaaa… Ce sont dans ces instants d'harmonie ...** N/A** ( subtext shippeur H.Hr : ce ship est aussi appelé Harmony lol)**Fin N/A**que je voudrais tant vous dire que …. »

-« Euh excusez-moi » interrompt Hermione Granger un peu gênée « Vous nous avez appelés pour Ginny et je voudrais avoir des explications… »

-Grissom surpris : « Humm qui y-a-il ??…. Ah oui l'enquête, c'est vrai …»

-Sara encourage ce moment de lucidité : « Oui voilà l'enquête… »

-Grissom s'adresse au trio : « Votre amie Giny Weasley est morte intoxiquée… Nous voudrions savoir la raison exacte de votre venue à Las Vegas et le lieu où vous vous trouviez tous à 22 heures, hier… »

-Nick : « Magnifique entame chef … »

-Hermione : « Nous étions venus en vacances à Las Vegas pour fêter enfin la réussite de Ron à son permis de conduire… »

-Ron rectifie candidement : « Euh de transplanage plutôt… »

-Harry : « Non Ron, permis de conduire »

-Ron confus : « Ah oui pardon… »

-Harry en guise d'explication: « Excusez-le… cette terrible perte l'a bouleversé …»

-Hermione : « A 22 heures nous étions au Mirage…. Giny devait nous rejoindre par la suite disons vers 23 heures… »

-Nick : « Vous aviez dîné ? »

-Hermione : « A trois au Mirage… »

-Nick sur un ton qui se voulait insidieux : « Le menu… »

-Sara chuchote à Nick « Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

-Nick lui murmure : « Intuition de l'enquêteur, c'est elle la coupable, je vais la coincer hihi»

-Sara peinée pour lui : « euhh great »

-Hermione répond consciencieusement : « En entrée, penne al gorgonzola , en second, assiette méditerranéenne et en dessert, un tiramisu… »

-Nick avec son instinct d'investigateur qui lui est heureusement propre, hausse le sourcil droit et demande avec une pseudo fourberie : « Ah ah et cette assiette méditerranéenne y'avait quoi dedans ?»

Sara pense avec amertume : _J'étais bien à San Francisco : pas de Stokes, pas de chef aux pensées libidineux à mon encontre, pas de boulimique sexuelle comme coéquipière …_

-Hermione fit une petite moue devant la non pertinence de la question mais docilement répond : « une tranche de jambon de parme, une aubergine farcie et une caprese »

-Nick pensif mais avec l'œil brillant d'un folle délire, fait mine de reprendre la parole…

-Hermione qui a compris l'état profond de crétinerie de son interrogateur, le coupe dans une volonté de précision : « Une caprese est une sorte de salade avec mozzarella, tomates et du basilic avec un filé d'huile d'olive »

-Harry sort de la torpeur que cette interrogatoire lui avait procurée et s'exclame alarmé : « un Basilic où ça ???!!! ou ça !!! » Il fait mine de se lever mais Hermione lui pose la main sur son bras dans un signe d'apaisement…

-Hermione avec patience comme si elle parlait à un enfant : « Mais non Harry, dans la caprese il y avait du « basilic » »

-Harry penaud stop son mouvement…

-Hermione « Excusez-le il est bou.. »

-Sara gentiment : « …leversé… Je comprends tout à fait, ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Granger »

-Nick, quant à lui très renfrogné, bougonne : « Une caprese blah blah mozza… tomate blah blah…. Je déteste les mademoiselles-je-sais-tout »

-Sara avec raillerie : « Sans doute un complexe d'infériorité que tu as du mal à gérer … »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et essaie tant bien que mal de donner une crédibilité à cette interrogatoire . **N/A** (heureusement que tu es là mon ange …) **Fin N/A**

-Sara : « Bien, je vous remercie de votre collaboration… Nous vérifierons vos alibis… Veuillez vous tenir à notre disposition jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête… Je pense que ça sera tout, n'est-ce pas Grissom… »

Sara se tourne vers son voisin barbu dans l'attente d'un signe d'approbation mais qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise, quand elle découvre que son supérieur, calé confortablement sur son siège, a les yeux clos et une respiration profonde et régulière…

Sara se penche vers Grissom …. ( **N/A** Ohh les Geek !!!!! vous avez vu : un Personal space violation… un PSV !!! un PSV !!! il manque plus qu'un papillon dans la scène !!!! **fin N/A)**

-Sara en élevant légèrement la voix : « Grissom… »

-Grissom sursaute et très vite : « Hein, oui donc merci de votre coopération, nous examinerons vos alibis… Veuillez vous tenir à notre dispos… »

-Sara le coupe avec patience comme si elle parlait à un enfant (**N/A**subtext !!! **fin N/A**) : « Tout ça a déjà été dit … »

-Brass amusé: « … pendant que vous dormiez »

-Nick de façon salvatrice : « Pff il dormait pas, il réfléchissait…. »

Grissom menteur approuve Nick « Exactement Nicky »

Grissom regarde sa montre et se lève soudainement :

Grissom : « Et bien tout cela est parfait….vous pouvez partir les enfants…. très chère et délicate Sara et Nick, nous nous verrons pour le prochain tour de nuit … vous enregistrez les preuves… vous éteignez bien les lumières en partant … Je dois y aller …il passe, sur le cable, la finale mondiale de la grande course à handicap de cafards : il déverse à mi-parcours de la gelé… j'ai parié pour loulou le tout fou… »

Sur ces dires, il quitte hâtivement la pièce…

-Sara au trio : « Excusez-le, lui aussi est bouleversé… le problème, c'est que cet état, pour lui, est malheureusement permanent… »

-Hermione réconfortante, parle par expérience: « Je compatis… »

-Sara en toute simplicité : « Merci »

Nick lui aussi se met debout brusquement et se rue vers la sortie… Avant de franchir la porte, il se tourne vers Sara : « J'vais tout répéter à Grissom hihihi …. Et pis t'enregistrera les preuves pour moi puisque t'es sois disant si brillante hihhihi ». Il quitte la pièce, après lui avoir tiré la langue et déblatéré quelques pertinents « nananère » …. Au loin on entend : « hiiiiii !!!! chef !!!! chef !!!!! Attendez moi !!! Je peux regarder la course avec vous ??? »

Le trio Ganger Potter et Weasley sort également de la pièce…

-Brass pince sans rire : « Vous savez Sara quelle est la chose qui m'apaise lorsque je repense avec remord à la perte de mon poste de chef de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique ? »

Sara en a une idée assez précise mais répond « Non, dites-moi … »

-Brass : « C'est que je n'ai plus à avoir Stokes sous mes ordres… »

Elle lui esquisse en retour son plus beau des sourires…. (**N/A** aaaaaaaahh je fonds…**Fin N/A)**

Dans le couloir :

-Ron marmonne amer : « Incompétents ces moldus… »

Harry et Hermione qui marchaient côte à côte derrière lui :

-Harry : « ohhhhh il est jolie ton t-shirt Hermione »

-Hermione : « Merci, j'aime aussi beaucoup cet imprimé papillon… »


	11. Chapter 11

heyyyyyyy merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos commentaires !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! voilà le chapitre 11 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Salle de réunion (mais si …. celle de la dernière fois ave la table rectangulaire avec des chaises autour) Police scientifique 8.00 PM

Les deux Csi, Grissom, le chef charismatique et insondable ainsi que le mièvre et transparent Nick Stokes, sont assis autour de cette table rectangulaire. Grissom fait ses mots croisés, tandis que Nick reprend le fil de la réflexion qu'il avait eu lors de l'interrogatoire des amis de Ginny Weasley … réflexion qui consistait à ce qu'il pourrait bien pouvoir faire pour ressembler à son génial chef .

-Nick dans ses pensées : (_ La barbe c'est peut être trop prématuré… et cette bêcheuse de Sara elle ferait rien que m'embêter, elle est jalouse elle peut pas avoir de barbe, elle hihihi… Peut- être que la moustache ça m'irait bien… ouiiii la moustache hiiiii !!_)

-Grissom pensif s'interroge à voix basse : « Insecte lépidoptère pourvu d'ailes colorées à écailles fines et poudreuses ?? … En huit lettres …. »

-Nick excité: « Chef, la course de cafards c'était géniaaal !! Hier, chez vous, seuls, tous les deux , j'ai pu appréhender au mieux votre aura de chef… »

-Grissom : « Je suis heureux que cela vous ait plus… Vous progressez mon cher Nick… Comprendre la pertinence, la dramaturgie et l'élégance d'une course de cafard n'est pas donné à n'importe qui »

-Nick béat : « Merci, chef… Je voudrais vous dire à quel point, vous êtes un modèl … »

Nick ne peut finir sa phrase, débordante de « lèche bottisme » aiguë, car la divine Sara entre dans la pièce, une lumière de satisfaction et de contentement se lit sur son visage…

-Sara, en guise de salut, prononce délicatement, avec un doux sourire, un adorable : « Hey… » **_(N/A_ **tout à fait, c'est adorable quand elle fait « hey » … une preuve ?? Allez voir l'épisode _Bite me_ (6-03) elle y est toute mimi… **_ fin N/A )_**

-Grissom au comble de la joie par cette arrivée angélique, s'enflamme : « Ahhhh, bonjour Sara, votre simple présence suffit à m'inonder d'un indescriptible ravissement…. Oscar Wilde disait, « la vie est tout simplement un mauvais quart d'heure composée d'instants exquis » »…avec fougue, il rajoute : « Et, Sara, vous êtes un des ces instants …»

Sara qui est d'humeur joyeuse ne relève pas les propos délirants de son supérieur.

-Nick mécontent que Sara est interrompu son tête à tête avec Grissom : « Oui « bonjooour », c'est pas compliqué de dire ça… Non, toi bien sûr, tu dis « hey »… tu es ridicule, il faut toujours que tu te démarques, c'est.. »

-Sara la mine réjouie continue sans se préoccuper des dires de Nick : « Vous ne devinerez jamais, pour l'enquête, il y a une nouveauté, c'est vraiment une chose incroyable !! Nou …..»

-Grissom, admiratif devant tant de grâce qui lui éblouissait le regard, se sentit encore d'inspiration de citer un auteur : « « Il faut préférer ce qui est impossible mais vraisemblable, à ce qui est possible, mais incroyable…. » »

-Nick étouffe un rugissement de contentement, sautille sur place et s'exclame : «Shakesp... »

-Sara, dont le sentiment d'allégresse commence à s'éteindre à une vitesse vertigineuse face au cumul de comportements si appropriés de ses deux collègues, coupe Nick agacée : « Aristote.. » et elle poursuit ce qu'elle avait débuté l'instant précédant : « Avec Greg nous avions cherché pour ce qui… »

-Grissom lève un sourcil interrogateur : « Mmm Greg ?? Il est encore sur l'enquête.. ?? Je n'ai pas dit à Ecklie que je le prenais avec moi pour deux jours… Je devrais lui en toucher un mot …. »

-Sara, soupire excédée, et sèchement rétorque les bras croisé devant sa taille : « Grissom, Greg est dans votre équipe…. Tout le monde le sait : au labo, à la station de police, au tribunal…. » Elle secoue la tête, concluant en élevant la voix : « vous êtes son supérieur et qui plus est son superviseur.. oui vous savez ?? Son s.u.p.e.r.v.i.s.e.u.r : la personne qui est sensée entourer son subordonnée et effectuer avec lui des bilans d'évaluation… »

Grissom la regarde éberlué….

-Nick à Grissom minaude avec fausseté: « Ne vous en faites pas Chef , faut toujours que Sara fasse sa maligne j'oublie parfois moi aussi que Greg est dans notre équipe … Dès que les choses ne vont pas comme elle veut, faut qu'elle s'énerve et soit insubordonné …tssssss »

-Sara, résigné se laisse tomber sur une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans une tentative de retour au calme…

-Nick s'adresse Sara avec hauteur et raillerie : «Tu t'énerves pour pas grand chose … T'es une grande sensible …. tu veux que je t'apporte un petit verre pour te réconforter ou tu veux que Grissom t'envoie une nouvelle plante verte ?? hiihihii Comment je t'ai mouchée là …. »

-Grissom continue dans sa lancée de citation : « « Si l'on n'est pas sensible, on n'est jamais sublime …» »

Nick commençait déjà à trépigner pour donner le nom de l'auteur…

-Sara articule froidement : « Nick, si tu me sorts Shakespeare encore une fois, je te jure que ton passage dans le cercueil était une villégiature à côté de ce que je te ferais subir… »

Sara a retrouvé son calme et se jure, en elle même, de ne plus perdre son sang froid du fait des agissements de ses deux collègues dont l'état mental frise la nigauderie pour l'un et la franche folie pour l'autre. Elle se lève et prend le chemin de la porte mais au moment de la franchir :

Sara interpelle les deux andouil... euh non Csi : « Je serai dans le labo d'analyse si par un quelconque miracle vous vous décidiez à vouloir continuer cette enquête... Oh Grissom, il y aura Greg aussi ….alors ne soyez pas trop surpris…. Et Nick, l'auteur, c'est Voltaire »

Et sur ces paroles, Sara sort de la pièce.

-Grissom, après avoir murmurée un extatique « ohh …elle est si adorable… », retourne à ses mots croisés et finit par demander à Nick : « Un insecte lépidoptère pourvu d'ailes colorées à écailles fines et poudreuses en huit lettres, ça vous dit quelques choses ?? »

-Nick : « Euh je vois pas chef… ahh attendez… » et il commence à compter à l'aide de ses doigts : Nick plisse les yeux devant cette exercice qui demande à ne pas douter une concentration et une intelligence rare… : « 1…2..3..4…5…6…7…8… oui voilà.. ça fait huit… je dirais libellule alors … »

-Grissom pensivement : « Non ce n'est pas ça… le mot commence par un « P »… »


	12. Chapter 12

dernier chapitre, enfin techniquement il y a un épilogue enfin bref lol ... je préfère vous dire tout de suite que ça vire au ridicule (encore plus que d'habitude lol ) , il y aura encore des références à Harry Potter lol

* * *

Devant une chambre du même motel où Ginny Weasley avait été retrouvé morte 10.00 PM

Grissom avait laissé sur la table de la salle de réunion ses mots croisés avec ce mot mystère toujours non découvert. Il s'était finalement décidé à rejoindre Sara en compagnie de Monsieur Guigne au labo d'analyse. Dans les épisodes de Csi, on élimine le nombre de suspects probables pour tomber finalement sur le coupable… Pour certaines enquêtes ils trouvent l'indice extraordinaire, le truc impensable du style :une seule voiture oui, je dis bien une seule est colorée rouge cerise et a son immatriculation dans l'état du Nevada, dingue ça, parce que sur le lieu du crime, il y avait des traces microscopique, de cette peinture : oh bah alors c'est bon on a le coupable …. Ici c'est pareil, Sara et Greg qui sont bien les seuls à bosser dans cette équipe entre la nymphomane, le dépressif, le neuneu et l'illuminé, avaient fait la liste des personnes ayant acheté des baygon verts et ohh chose impensable seul un magasin vend ce produit dans Las Vegas… Elément encore plus inouïe la liste des acheteurs indique un nom notable : une personne à Vegas résidant dans le même motel que celui de Ginny… De surcroît cette personne suit sa scolarité dans le même établissement de Giny …

Brass, Nick, Grissom et Sara se trouve alors devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de cette personne. Ils avaient contacté alors Hermione, Harry et Ron qui leurs avaient confirmé cette information et avaient avoué leur ignorance sur la présence de leur camarade à Las Vegas.

-Nick sûr de lui : « Sara, je parle et si ça commence à chauffer il faut que tu quittes la pièce hein manquerait plus que tu sabordes l'enquête… »

-Sara moqueuse : « Bien sûr..»

-Brass : « Si ça ne vous dérange pas Nick, je crois que je vais mener le dialogue… »

-Nick chagriné : « Pourquoi ???

-Sara : « tu auras une vue d'ensemble, tu pourra mieux percevoir les choses si tu restes à l'écart… »

-Nick : « Ah ouais c'est pas bête. »

-Sara : « C'est à te côtoyer Nick , ça pousse les gens à devenir plus intelligent… »

-Brass frappe à la porte, quelques instants plus tard …. Un jeune homme ouvrit. Il avait le regard timide et un crapaud dans la main droite…

-Brass montrant sa plaque de policier : « Monsieur Londubat, nous voudrions vous parler… Veuillez nous laisser entrer s'il vous plait… »

-Neville Londubat s'écarte pour laisser entrer les trois Csi et le policier dans la chambre d'hôtel… Il se poste à coté de la porte menant à la salle de bain….

-Brass : « Vous connaissiez une certaine Ginny Wesley ? »

-Neville sur la défensive : « Nous sommes à l'école ensemble… »

Soudainement Neville est pris de soubresaut et éclate en sanglot… : « Je l'aimais, elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi … »

Grissom subitement solidaire « Oh Neville comme je te comprends… »

-Sara : « Vous croyez que c'est le bon moment là ? »

-Neville : « je peux passer dans la salle de bain ? »

-Grissom avec bienveillance : « Bien sûr mon garçon »

- Sara inquiète : « Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? »

-Grissom : « Oui nous avons la situation sous contrôle »

-Nick : « Bah oui on a la situation sous contrôle, arrête de tout contredire… »

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement…. Promptement Neville y ressort un baygon vert à la main, mais le plus étrange n'était pas cela, en effet Neville avait endossé un déguisement de cafard !

-« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Sara, Grissom et Brass ont à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Nick s'enfuir de la pièce en hurlant…

(**N/A** Oui je sais cette scène est totalement ridicule** Fin N/A** )

Brass qui cherche l'accalmie : « N'aggrave pas ton cas petit… »

Grissom temporisateur : « Réfléchis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Sara qui a conscience du ridicule de la scène : « Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il nous menace qu'avec un baygon vert ?? »

Neville pousse un cri perçant et se précipite vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et passe à travers. Détail hautement important celle-ci n'est pas ouverte !! S'en suit alors l'éparpillement brutal et bruyant des débris de verres.

-Un autre hurlement de Nick se fait entendre : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Grissom avec mansuétude : « Pauvre petit »

-Sara, toujours plus éveillée que tout le monde, se précipite à la fenêtre : « Mais nous sommes au rez-de chaussée !! » rappelle-t-elle en s'écriant.

Sara enjambe avec souplesse, agilité et dynamisme la fenêtre qui se situait à côté du parking du motel. Elle est tout de suite suivie de Grissom et Brass qui effectuent le même geste, l'élégance, la finesse et la grâce en moins bien évidemment. Tous les trois se retrouvent alors au parking. Sara aperçoit au bord de son angle de vision les pattes d'un énorme cafard qui s'aventure dans une ruelle jouxtant le motel (**N/A** qu'est ce que tu es observatrice mon ange et bien sûr dans la série c'est toujours Cath qui a ce genre de réplique : « oh fais un zoom là de la tâche en haut à droite » ppfff pathétique !! comme si la petite ne pouvait pas faire ça lol … bien bien on continue **fin N/A)** . Elle s'élance à sa poursuite, Grissom et Brass l'accompagnant toujours. Ils ont à peine le temps de voir Nick se roulant par terre et se tordant de douleur tout en ayant les mains entourant sa gorge, les yeux exorbités avec à côté de lui un baygon vert.

Neville a sa progression bloqué par un grillage… Il tente de passer au dessus mais son costume anéanti sa tentative, ses pattes le faisant glisser irrémédiablement à terre… Nos héros le rejoignent …

-Brass : « C'est fini »

-Se fait entendre alors une voix juvénile féminine qui distinctement énonce : « Lumos !!»

C'est alors que la ruelle est empli d'une lumière aveuglante.

Neville mais également Hermione, Harry et Ron seront introuvables depuis lors.


	13. Chapter 13

voilà c'est l'épilogue snif ...instant émotion...fin de l'instant émotion lol

* * *

Salle de repos de la police scientifique de Las Vegas 8 jours plus tard

Grissom est toujours au proie de ses mots croisés avec l'insondable mot mystère : « insecte lépidoptère pourvu d'ailes colorées à écailles fines et poudreuses en huit lettres » qui commence par un P. Il est assis devant la table ronde de la salle de repos et il a l'esprit furieusement obnubilé par sa voisine de droite. Sara, dont les œillades de son voisin de gauche commence à exaspérer, lit Mobydick. Cette lecture lui fait penser à sa voisine de droite. Cath, dont les lectures de plus de 100 pages de sa voisine de gauche, énerve au plus au point, se demande de quel façon pourrait-t-elle faire passer en frais professionnel son nouvel ravalement de façade pour lequel elle envisage de se soumettre incessamment sous peu. Ah oui, il doit y avoir Warrick dans la pièce aussi, mais comme il m'ennuie au plus au point, je n'arrive pas à lui affubler un quelconque comportement comique. Bah alors on va dire qu'il est à côté de Catherine, ça fera gloser les shippeurs de ce couple (**N/A** ça occupe **Fin N/A**). Donc il est à sa droite et par logique absolue, Catherine est à la gauche de Warrick et Warrick hein n'est pas à sa gauche sinon il serait sur les genoux de Sara (**N/A** on suit toujours là ? **N/A** )

Tout ce beau monde attend avec une avidité certaine un événement d'une importance extrêmeuuuhhhh.

-Greg entre précipitamment dans la pièce et s'exclame : « ça va commencer !! »

Warrick appuie sur le bouton marche de la télécommande de la télévision (**N/A** ah bah tiens j'ai trouvé une occupation à Warrick **N/A**)

Greg se place derrière Sara et pose les deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Celle-ci se tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard amusé que ce dernier lui rend.

-Grissom jaloux comme c'est pas permis : « Greg, allez vous asseoir à côté de Warrick, s'il vous plait ». Greg s'exécute docilement ( **N/A** alors si on a bien suivi…. Il est à la ….. droite de Warrick !!! fin **N/A** ) . Sara lève d'exaspération les yeux au ciel.

Les 5 CSI ont les yeux rivés sur l'écran. On y diffuse une émission en direct de la salle d'interview de la mairie de Las Végas :

_Le maire discoure : « Lors d'une opération policière, Nick Stokes, homme déterminé, professionnel et courageux, a démontré toute son abnégation pour le service qu'il rend à la communauté. En effet, c'est en voulant protéger ses coéquipiers et les habitants de las vegas qu'il fut grièvement blessé. C'est pourquoi, c'est avec grand honneur que je remets à Nick Stokes, notre héros, la médaille du mérite et du courage pour son action au sein de la police scientifique de Las Végas.»_

_-Nick ému : « Merci, c'est avec grande gratitude que je reçois cette distinction… »_

-Sara soupire : « Et dire que c'est moi qui lui est écrit cette phrase… »

-_Nick continue malheureusement et tout excité : « Et pis je voulais dire aussi que c'est grâce à Gil Grissom, mon chef que je sais tout ce que je sais hiiiii . Chef vous me voyez là ? » Nick fait des pathétiques coucous à la caméra « Je vous le dédie chef !!!!! J'espère que vous donnerez plus d'enquête en solo après ça hihihiihhii !! Je suiissss le roi du monde hiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »_

_Le maire le coupe « Bien je crois qu'il a compris »_

-Warrick éteint la télévision **(N/A** tiens encore une occupation que je lui ai trouvé fin **N/A**).

Un silence de mort occupe la pièce. Personne ne sachant trop quoi dire devant cette édifiante déclaration.

Sara coupe ce silence et s'adresse résignée à Grissom : « Et dire que vous lui avez donné la promotion à ma place »

Sur ces dires, Cath, Warrick et Greg soupirent compatissants et sans un mot sortent de la pièce. Sara fait mine de les suivre mais avant cela, elle se penche doucement vers l'épaule de Grissom ( **N/A** Un PSV !!!! **Fin N/A)**

-Sara lui chuchote délicatement : « Papillon »

-Grissom : « Euh oui ??»

-Sara avec un adorable petite sourire ( **N/A** ahhhhhhh **Fin N/A**) : « L'insecte lépidoptère pourvu d'ailes colorées à écailles fines et poudreuses en huit lettres, c'est papillon… »

**FIN

* * *

**

**N/A : **merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et posté des review pour cette p'tite fanficiton un peu barrée (voire complètement à l'ouest ) qui égratigne légèrement (voire copieusement) csi et quelques uns de ces personnages … : **Vive le bashing , vive le second degré et vive moi !!! ... euh non le dernier truc on oublie lol **

**Vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors sincérement je vous remercie encore une fois... (**limite que ça devient guimauve là, non ??? Vite un truc à dire sur Nick ...** "euuuuhhhhh Nick tu es un gros boulet pathologique !!!!"** aaahh ça va mieux lol)

**Un grand grand merchiiiii à Elialys pour avoir servi de cobaye pour les 1ères lectures de cette fic et pour sa patience dans l'explication sur l'art de faire fonctionner lol …. petite dédicace : « SARA POWAAAAA….. » **

Ah oui j'oubliais lol , pour le jeu des chaises musicales : de gauche à droite c'est Brass, Griss, Sara, Nick et Greg ...

**-Lily-**


End file.
